Wedding Dress
by GyuMin407
Summary: Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk nya. Dialah Kyuhyun.. Seseorang yang selalu menahan perasaannya melihat wanita yang disukainya bersanding dengan lelaki lain, menahan sesak didadanya ketika melihat wanita itu menggunakan gaun putih itu didepan nya. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak pergi, semua menghilang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? KyuMin/GS/OS/RnR juseyo


GyuMin407

Present

"Wedding Dress"

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan, Songfict

Romance, Drama, Sad, Maybe humor.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Song fiction of Taeyang song "Wedding dress"

.

_Some say it ain't over till it's over_

_But I guess it's really over now_

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen…_

All the Kyuhyun POV

"Haaahhhh"

ku hembuskan nafas berat ku, lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua terasa berat sekali untukku. Aku tak percaya ini, kenapa kau memilihku untuk memainkan piano ini diacara mengerikan dan tak pernah aku harapkan ada itu? Taukah kau bahwa ini sangat berat sampai untuk menarik dan menghembuskan nafas saja leherku terasa tercekik. Sudah hampir setengah hari aku duduk disini, menyangga kepala ku diatas piano ini. Beberapa kali mencoba memainkan tuts piano namun kacau! Bukan nada indah yang terdengar, melainkan nada nada-nada lirih tanda kesedihan. Tanpa sadar aku mencurahkan isi hati ku lewat tuts-tuts piano ini, sungguh malang kisah mu Cho!

Ada yang bilang padaku bahwa ini belum berakhir, belum sampai aku menyerah dan benar-benar berakhir. Tapi menurutku orang itu pembual, menurutku ini semua sudah berakhir. Berakhir dengan aku yang menjadi satu-satunya yang terluka disini. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu sebelum kamu benar-benar pergi, tapi kenapa lidah ku selalu kelu, terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Dengar. Aku mencintaimu, sangat.

_Can't believe what's goin' on_

_Gotta keep my cool, be calm_

_When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control_

_All I can think about is "No, no, no… he won't_

_hurt the one I've cared for so long, long… hell, no."_

_Her tone don't like it for so long, long, had enough_

#flashback

Ku pejamkan mataku saat merasa bahu sebelah kanan ku menanggung beban, nyaman sekali saat beban itu hinggap dibahuku. Ku buka mataku perlahan melihat kearah bahu kanan ku, senyum ku mengembang saat indera penciumanku mencium wangi vanilla yang begitu memabukan, tanpa sadar ku arahkan tangan ku mengusap pucuk kepala yang tengah bersandar dibahu ku itu.

"Hmmm" aku tersenyum kembali mendengar lenguhannya, sepertinya dia tertidur. Gadis ini Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa gadis ini begitu mempesona? Bahkan ketika ia sedang tak sadarkan diri, oh aku akan semakin gila memikirkannya.

"Eumm… Kyunnie mianhae aku tertidur dibahu mu lagi" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sembari mendongak keatas, menatap lurus ke wajahku. Ini memang kebiasaannya bila mata kuliah nya sedang kosong atau sudah selesai, duduk ditaman lalu tertidur dibahu ku. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan kebiasaannya, toh aku juga nyaman dengan kebiasaannya itu, bahkan aku tak segan-segan membolos kuliah jika dia tak kunjung bangun. Sudah kubilang bukan kalau aku menggilai gadis ini, sahabatku.

"Haahhh.. kau memang selalu begitu bukan?" tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lagi, sepertinya berada didekatnya selalu membuat bibir ku secara tak sadar membentuk sebuah senyuman, bukan seringaian seperti biasanya.

"Waahh kau tampan sekali Kyu kalau tersenyum, sering-seringlah tersenyum" ia menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menatapku denga tatapan berbinar-binar. Sementara aku? Hanya tersenyum canggung, sibuk menenangkan detak jantung ku yang selalu berdetak diluar nalar bila berdekatan dengannya.

"Tapi… Masih lebih tampan….." Hell! Aku benci mendengar kelanjutannya.

#flashback end.

_I know we're done and now it's none of my concern for how_

_Can to be wide enough for all reasons going now_

_Just makes me feel that what we have was real_

_Could be our say to live_

Tangan kanan ku terulur untuk mengancing kancing kemeja dipergelangan tangan kiri ku, sesekali ku lirik cermin besar didepan ku. Tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat sosok tampan didepan adalah diriku sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun memang tampan, kan?

"Kau memang tampan Kyu, tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk Sungmin." Gumam ku percaya diri, dan jangan lupakan seringaian khas kebanggaan ku yang bahkan bisa membuat seluruh gadis dikampusku mimisan ditempat, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk seseorang. Tidak untuk Lee Sungmin.

Hari ini kita selesai min, ah bukan kita tapi hanya aku, hanya aku yang selesai. Selesai dengan perasaan ini. Bagaimana ini? Aku sungguh prihatin dengan keadaan hati ku didalam sini, menyedihkan. Tapi ini bisa menjadi suatu alasan yang cukup besar untuk pergi sekarang. Hanya membuat ku merasa bahwa apa yang ku hadapi ini nyata, bisa ku katakan sebagai alasan untuk ku terus hidup.

_Oh Oh Baby_

_Baby…_

_Listen to your heart, won't let you down_

_Cause you should be my lady_

_Now that we are apart now we'll show how I can't reason…_

_Never felt so strong like to lead us to a happy just never endless…_

_They just know that we belong to each other…_

_Never are we going to be gone…_

Setelah selesai dengan kemeja, tangan kanan ku langsung menyambar jas di pinggir ranjang yang memang sudah ku persiapkan untuk hari ini. Ini jas pilihan Sungmin, Sungmin-ku. Setelah memakai jas itu dengan benar, ku sambar kunci mobil ku dan beranjak meninggalkan apartement ku.

Harusnya kau dengar kata hati mu min, aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal memilihku. Karna kamu memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi gadisku, gadis yang selalu dipuja seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang kita akan terpisah min, dan aku tak bisa memberikan alasan apapun untuk itu. Sakit dan luka ini tak pernah terasa begitu kuat seperti menjemput dan memimpin kita ke perasaan bahagia yang tak berujung. Tenanglah sayang, mereka hanya tak tau kalau kita saling memiliki satu sama lain, tidak pernah. Jadi pergilah aku mencoba bahagia untuk mu Min.

_See you in your wedding dress… (dress)_

_I can see you in your wedding dress… (dress, dress, wedding dress)_

_And say you want me now… (wedding dress)_

_I can see you in your wedding dress…_

_Ohhh, yeah…_

Ku langkah kan kaki ku memasuki area gereja tua nan bersejarah itu, tempat yang amat sangat Sungmin ingin kan sebagai tempatnya mengadakan upacara pernikahan nya. Aku mengingatnya, selamanya akan selalu mengingatnya. Sesekali aku tersenyum atau berbincang sebentar saat bertemu dengan orang yang ku kenal, hanya sekedar basa-basi sebenarnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gereja itu, menuju suatu ruangan yang aku yakini sebagai ruang rias calon mempelai wanita. Dari tempatku berdiri, dapat ku lihat Sungmin tengah berbincang dan tertawa dengan teman-teman yeoja nya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pernikahan itu, gaun yang ku pilihkan, simple namun tak meninggalkan kesan anggun dan sempurna seorang Lee Sungmin, dia memang selalu terlihat sempurna dimata Cho Kyuhyun. Lama aku terdiam mengagumi kesempurnaanya, bahkan aku lupa akan niat awalku mengunjunginya.

"KYU!" teriakan Sungmin menyadarkan ku, ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku pun bergegas menghampirinya diruangan itu.

"Haahhh…" lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan nafas.

#flashback

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu kanan ku, seperti biasa.

"Kyu" cicitnya.

"Hm?" aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kearah nya saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku.

"Kalau aku menikah nanti aku mau menikah di gereja tua dan memiliki sejarah yang unik" Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap ku dengan tatapan berbinar.

Ku lihat wajahnya yang kini tampak memerah, bukankah semua wanita akan menunjukan ekspressi begitu jika membicarakan pernikahan idamannya? Tapi mengapa jantungku masih berdetak diluar nalar melihat ekspressi berbinar-binar Sungmin itu.

"Kekanakan" Jawabku acuh, dapat ku lihat kini ia tengah memajukan bibirnya, ia kesal rupanya.

"Ishh kau memang menyebalkan Kyu" dumel nya lucu. Aku sempat terkikik melihat wajahnya namun langsung terdiam saat ia menatapku tajam.

"Bukankah menikah itu yang terpenting adalah niatnya? Bukan tempatnya? Kau ini bagaimana!" nada bicara ku, ku buat sedatar mungkin, mengabaikan detak jantungku yang semakin menggila. Sungmin meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, pose berfikir seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hm.. kyunnie benar dan akan selalu benar.." ia pun merebahkan kembali kepalanya dibahuku, senyum pun tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

#flasback end.

Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, entah kenapa semua orang yang ada di disana memilih untuk beranjak keluar, hingga kini hanya ada aku dan sungmin diruangan ini. Tak mau lama-lama memikirkan orang-orang itu, ku alihkan pandanganku pada sosok cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau datang" Tanya nya saat aku sudah sampai dihadapannya. Aku mengedikkan bahu acuh dan menjawabnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Mana mungkin aku tak datang dipernikahan sahabat ku dari kecil." setelah mengatakan itu aku serasa ingin mati, sakit sekali sungguh! Dada ku serasa ingin meledak, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal semenjijikan itu, bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang ada dihatiku.

GREEPPP

Aku pun membulatkan mataku saat sungmin memeluk ku, astaga kenapa dia membuat hatiku sakit dan senang disaat yang bersamaan. Aku bisa mati muda bila begini.

"Kau tau, selamanya aku tetap milikmu.." Aku mengangguk mendengarnya, ku usap punggungnya. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, hatiku sangat sakit saat ini, bahkan berbicara pun sulit.

Sungmin kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Mau tak mau aku harus menunduk untuk melihat wajah yang selama ini selalu ku puja, andai hari ini adalah hari ku dengan sungmin. Andai saja.

CUP

Aku tak terkejut saat bibir Sungmin menabrak bibirku, aku tau ini akan terjadi. Kami hanya diam, tak menggerakkan bibir kami, hanya saling menempel beberapa detik kemudian melepasnya.

"Saranghae"

"Nado"

#Flashback

Sinar lampu warna-warni disko dan sinar laser menyinari dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan di Blues Bar, salah satu Bar kelas atas di Seoul. Ditambah dengan dentuman musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ professional terdengar membahana di seluruh ruangan. Membuat suasana malam sabtu kali ini terasa begitu panas dan menggila.

Waktu terus beranjak semakin malam dan sebentar lagi tengah malam. Tapi, suasana malam justru semakin bertambah ramai dan panas. Dentuman music tak henti-hentinya menghentakkan jiwa orang-orang dilantai dansa.

Donghae, senior ku di kampus sudah menghilang ke dalam lautan manusia dilantai dansa bersama Hyukjae, kekasih hiperaktifnya itu sejak tadi. Bosan, mata ku berjelajah ke seluruh ruangan, Hyukjae bilang dia datang bersama Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah suka Clubbing, aku bisa menebak pasti dia sekarang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa bar dengan tampang bosan setengah mati. Baginya, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku-buku kuliahnya yang tebal ketimbang harus menghabiskan waktu ditempat seperti ini. Yeah, Sungmin-Ku gadis baik-baik.

Gotcha! Akhirnya aku menemukannya! Disana, dimeja bar tepat didepan ku Sungmin tengah duduk dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku langkahkan kaki ku menghampirinya, dia tidak bergeming. Sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hey…" Sapa ku begitu aku sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Dia agak tersentak, mungki kaget melihat ku ada disini. Ohhh lihat mata bulatnya ituuu, benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Oh… Kyu" Balasnya lesu. Hey, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa suaranya seperti orang sakit begitu? Apa dia sudah benar-benar bosan disini?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan tujuan awalku menemui Sungmin disini, aku ingin mengakui perasaan ku padanya sekarang. Ya, setelah dua hari berturut-turut diceramahi Donghae aku tersadar bahwa sepertinya sudah saatnya lah aku mengaku pada Sungmin soal perasaan ku.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu." Ucap ku sambil menarik tangannya untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti ku. Awalnya dia sedikit kaget dengan sikap ku, itu dibuktikan dengan pemberontakan tangannya digenggaman ku, namun lama-kelamaan akhirnya dia luluh juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya begitu kami sudah sampai disalah satu lorong bar yang cukup sepi dari orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Aku menatapnya lama, tangan kanan ku sembunyikan didalam kantung celana ku. Memainkan sesuatu didalam sana, menimang-nimang apakah aku akan mengatakannya sekarang?

"Kyu… Ada apa dengan mu?" ucap Sungmin lembut, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak ku. Yaa… ada apa dengan ku? Aku juga tidak tau Sungmin-ah.

Sungmin masih menatap ku penuh tanya, matanya menyipit melihat kea rah tangan kanan yang ku sembunyikan dibalik celana ku. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa detik, ku hembuskan nafas ku gusar, aku memang harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aku… A-Menikah lah dengan ku, Min" Akhirnya… Kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Yeah.. walau awalnya aku hanya ingin menyatakan cinta saja tanpa ada niat melamar, tapi… Sepertinya mulut ku tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan ku barusan, itu dibuktikan dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar dan matanya melotot penuh tanya menatapku. Itu wajar, karna selama ini hubungan kami tidak pernah lebih dari hubungan persahabatan antara namja dan yeoha saja. Gelisah, ku mainkan cincin dikantung celana ku dengan gusar. Menimang-nimang untuk mengeluarkannya atau tidak.

"Kyu…"

Ku tatap wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon, jujur saja aku sedikit was-was dengan jawaban yang akan Sungmin berikan nantinya. Sungmin terlihat bingung, tangannya memainkan cincin yang dipakai nya ditangan kanannya. Hey… Sejak kapan Sungmin suka memakai aksesoris? Dan.. Cincin itu, entah kenapa seperti memiliki makna serius didalamnya…

Ku angkat wajah ku menatap wajah Sungmin penuh tanya, tatapan ku berubah-ubah dari wajahnya lalu beralih ke cincin yang dipakainya. Apakah? Apa….

"Mianhe, Kyu. Kemarin Siwon melamar ku, dan aku… Menerima nya…"

DAMN! Jadi aku kalah cepat dengan kuda liar itu? sial! Siwon memang sial! Choi Siwon, rival utama ku…

"Oh… Selamat kalau begitu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat super dingin itu, langsung saja ku langkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan menjauhi nya tanpa sekali pun menoleh kembali ke belakang.

Sesak sekali, rasanya seperti ingin mati mengetahui fakta ini. Aku yang menyukai Sungmi terlebih dahulu. Semuanya berjalan ancar sebelum Siwon datang dan masuk dikehidupan kami. ARGHH! Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar bodoh! Kau benar-benar sudah kalah telak sekarang!

.

.

.

_I was never perfect, no ?_

_But I never let it go…_

_Support the reason thou' making you uncomfortable._

_But even that to you was unacceptable._

_You claimed everything was OK, that's impossible_.

Jari ku mulai memainkan tuts-tuts piano sebagai pengiring di acara pernikahan wnita yang ku cintai. Bodoh memang, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Hah… kalau begini sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

CKLEK

Pintu utama gereja dibuka, menampilkan sosok catik yang sangat mempesona. Disana, wanita yang ku cintai bersama dengan ayahnya tengah melangkah pelan menuju altar, tempat dimana Siwon tengah menunggu dengan wajah berbinar menatap Sungmin. Seharusnya aku yang berdiri disana, mengembangkan senyum sambil menatap Sungmin penuh suka cita. Seharusnya Siwon yang disini, memainkan lagu pengiring pengantin yang menyedihkan ini. Kenapa semuanya begitu menyakitkan bagi ku?

Sungmin-ah, kau menyiksa ku sampai ke bagian terdalam hati ku.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Janji suci itu mereka ucapkan dengan lantang dan tegas. Janji yang seharusnya Sungmin ucapkan bersama ku jika saja aku tidak terlambat satu langkah dari Siwon. Setiap kata dari janji suci itu ebgitu menyayat hati ku, meninggalkan bekas yang aku sendiri tidak tau apakah ini masih bisa disembuhkan atau tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak disini, seharusnya.

.

.

.

"Chukkaeyo.." ku ulurkan tangan ku kehadapan Siwon, pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menyambut jabatan tangan ku sambil sesekali bergumam kata 'terima kasih'.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku kea rah Sungmin yang ternyata sedang menatap kearah ku. Matanya menatap ku sayu, menyiratkan sebuah arti terselubung dibalik manik hitamnya. Pikiran ku melayang tentang kejadian di ruang rias tadi. Saat kami saling menyatakan cinta, saat Sungmin mencium bibir ku. Saat aku tau, siapa yang sebenarnya ada dihati Sungmin…

Ku ulurkan tangan ku, berniat memberinya ucapan selamat. Tapi mata itu justru berair, oh tidak! Jangan bilang kalau dia akan menangis!

GREEPP

Aku tidak kaget, tidak sama sekali saat dia menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk ku. Ku lirik Siwon lewat sudut mata ku, dan tersenyum lega saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum maklum melihat ku dan Sungmin berpelukan. Dia mungkin berfikir, ini hanyalah sebatas pelukan perpisahan seorang sahabat. Dia tidak tau, pelukan ini memiliki arti tersendiri untu ku dan Sungmin.

"Ya! jangan menangis, kau akan menghancurkan riasan mu nanti." Ucap ku sambil sesekali mengusap pelan punggung nya. Sungmin diam, masih memeluk ku dengan sangat erat.

"Aku akan pergi, berbahagia lah disini." Begitu aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ku snagsi. Hati ku melengos ketika melihat foxy itu kini tampak lesu, tak bercahaya seperti biasanya.

"Aku pergi…" ku usap pipi nya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. Kita tidak akn ebrtemu lagi, Min. aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu.

Seperti pengecut, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman keluarga ku di Amerika. Meninggalkan semua yang telah terjadi di Seoul dan berusaha untuk tidak meningat-ingat nya kembali. Sulit, aku tau pasti sulit tapi setidak nya aku mencoba kan…

PLUK…

Aku berjengit kaget ketika merasakan pundak ku ditepuk seseorang, ku tolehkan kepala ku ke eblakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundakku. Tapi, begitu aku menoleh kebelakang….

Semua menjadi gelap….

.

.

.

Author POV

"Astaga! Pantas saja ditelfon tidak diangkat, ternyata dia masih tidur!" gerutu Donghae begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming ditempat tidurnya. Bagaimana bisa anak ini masih tidur dihari sepenting ini?

"YA! Kyu, ireona!" Donghae mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun brutal, kesabarannya sudah ada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

"Nghh…" Donghae tersenyum sinis begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka matanya dan langsung menyibakkan selimuta tebal yang dipakai Kyuhyun untuk menggulung tubuhnya.

"Hyung…." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"YA! Di hari sepenting ini kau masih bisa tertidur sepulas ini, hah?!" omel Donghae sambil berdecak pinggang dihadapan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terduduk di kasurnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Aish! Memang ada apa sih hari ini sampai-sampai kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi buta begini?!"

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Kau lupa? Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mu dengan Sungmin! Bahkan tiga puluh menit lagi acara pemberkatannya!" jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ingatannya kembali kepada kejadian-kejadian yang barusan saja ia lihat dalam mimpi? Jadi semua itu hanya mimpi semata? Kenapa terasa begitu nyata untuk Kyuhyun?

"YA! Cepat mandi!"

Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar pun hanya mampu memasrahkan diri ketika Donghae menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa telat bangun di hari sepenting ini, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi pengantin.

Acara pemberkatan sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan kini kedua pengantin baru itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah beristirahat sebelum acara resepsi dimulai sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat apa yang membuatnya sampai telat bangun di hari sepenting ini, mimpi itu… Kyuhyun sepakat untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Sungmin.

"Aku hanya gugup, aku baru bisa tidur sekitar jam tiga pagi."

"Oh.. Begitu, ah iya Siwon oppa dan Kibum eonni tidak bisa hadir hari ini, katanya Sibum sedang rewel dan tidak mungkin bisa diajak kemari."

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, "Araso, yang penting mereka sudah mendo'akan kita.."

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun bersyukur semua kejadian mengerikan itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, bunga tidurnya. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur karna dia lah yang kini berstatus menjadi suami Sungmin, bukan Siwon atau siapapun.

Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin melebihi dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin apapun rintangan yang akan mereka dihadapi nanti sebagai sepasang suami istri. Dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berjanji didalam hatinya untuk berubah, berubah menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik hanya untuk Sungmin.

Sahabat nya,

Orang yang dikasihinya,

Teman adu mulut nya,

Istrinya dan,

Calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

THE END

Annyeong!

Yeay aku balik lagi bawa one-shoot gak jeboo ini hehehe…

Ini ff udah dibuat mentahnya udah lama banget, berhubung lagi ada senggang waktu, aku terusin deh. Ada yang baca kah? Jika ada, boleh lah saya minta kritik dan sarannya hehehe :D

Salam

GyuMin407


End file.
